You belong with me
by hannahpie45
Summary: AU. Chad and Sonny are next door neighbors and best friends, Sonny is head over heals for him but Chad is taken... by Portlyn, What will happen at the prom of their dreams? CHANNY! Based on Taylor Swift's video for You belong with me. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**You belong with me**

**I decided to write another story… enjoy!**

**1**

(Chad)

Sonny got up and out of bed. She yawned, stretched and made her way over to the dresser. I watched her pick through the drawer and find a yellow tank top and white Capri's. I just sat down on my bed and leaned my head against the window. I just woke up and still felt really tired. When I could feel Sonny looking at me, I lifted my head and looked out the window. I smiled and waved at her.

Sonny waved back and closed her curtains so she could change. Since we live right next to each other and our windows faced each other's we could see in to the other room. It has its advantages and disadvantages at times.

I like having Sonny as my neighbor and best girl/friend. No we aren't dating if it sounded like that. I have a girlfriend, well she is starting to become annoying and rude… her name is Portlyn and is too obsessed with her appearance.

Anyways, I remember the day I moved in here and I met Sonny and her family.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

"_Chad sweetie come down here and meet the neighbors" My mom called from the living room. I was upstairs looking at my new room, we just moved in and I still had to unpack my things._

_I walked down the stairs and walked into the living room, then sat down in my mom's lap._

"_Chad, honey, this is Mr. and Mrs. Munroe, they live one house over, and this is their daughter Allison"_

"_I like to be called Sonny" the little girl said, "And I'm 4 and 3 quarters"_

"_Well hello there Chad" Mrs. Munroe said._

"_Well aren't you a handsome little boy" Mr. Munroe said._

"_Hi!" Sonny chimed in._

"_Mommy, can I go play in the tree?" She asked as she turned to her mom._

"_Promise you'll be careful?"_

"_Yes mommy"_

"_Ok, go ahead" and the little girl jumped off the couch, ran over to our door, opened it, ran out, and closed it behind her._

_I could see her shadow as it moved across the curtains on the large window in the front of the house._

_I turned around still on my mom's lap and asked her "Mommy, can I go with her?"_

"_Sure sweetie, just be careful" She said and I hopped off her lap and went out the door and over to the tree that was in between the yards._

"_Hi Sonny" I said as I walked up to her already sitting in the tree._

"_Wow, how did you get up there so quickly?" I asked still standing underneath her._

"_I don't know, it is really easy for me to climb trees, come up here with me!" she exclaimed and patted a part of the branch next to her._

"_Ok" I said and wrapped my hands around the lowest branch, placed my feet on the trunk and started climbing._

_Sonny scooted over a little bit to make room for me and I sat down._

"_Hi Chad" She said when I got comfortable on the branch._

"_Hi" I said looking over at her._

"_I was wondering, who got the room that looks into mine" she said and pointed to her room and then at mine, they were practically 15 feet away from each other._

"_Oh, that's my room now!" I said._

"_Oh, really? Because the last person in that room was my best friend, before she moved away to New York" she said._

"_Hey, do you want to be friends?" she asked me._

_I thought it was funny how she just came out and said it._

"_Sure Sonny!" I exclaimed and she hugged me._

"_Sorry, I'm a hugger!" she said and let go._

"_That's fine, you're my friend now!" I said and hugged _her_ this time._

_I let go and she said "Hey Chad, you know how me and my old friend used to talk through our windows?"_

_I gave her a confused look and said "How?"_

~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~

I was taken out of my thoughts when I noticed Sonny open her curtains, she was finished changing and held up a sign that said 'Come to the tree'

I nodded and got up off the bed. I was already dressed in a green tee and pant shorts, so I only had to fix my hair and grab my backpack.

I went to my mirror and played with my hair until I got it just the way I like it. I grabbed my backpack, slung it over my shoulder and ran down the stairs.

"Hey mom, hey dad, I'm going to the tree to meet Sonny" I said, gave them each a hug, grabbed a piece of toast with jelly and ran out the door.

I broke the piece of toast in two before I got to Sonny, who was sitting under the tree by her backpack. I sat down next to her and handed her half.

"Thanks" she said and bit into it.

"Hey Sonny, that was the piece I dropped in the grass" I said holding down my laughter.

"What?!" she screamed and spit it out. I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. I probably looked like an idiot lying on the ground holding my stomach, laughing like a maniac.

"I didn't drop it- ha-ha- I just -ha-ha- said that-ha-ha- you should have seen your face!" I said while trying to hold down my laughter.

"Jerk!" she yelled and smeared some jelly that was on her toast on my face.

"Hey!" I yelled and tried wiping it off.

"You had it coming!" she yelled and smeared more on my face.

"God this stuff is cold and sticky!" I screamed.

"Say you're sorry and I'll stop!" she said and continued smearing it on me.

"Fine! I'm sorry! God!" I yelled wiping off the jelly and smearing it across the grass next to me.

I sat up and took out my mirror from my pocket. "Great, look what you did to my hair!" I said and started fixing it again.

"Geez Chad, do you have to be obsessed with your hair?" Sonny said and slightly laughed.

"Well I can't have it not perfect" I said and put the mirror back once I was satisfied with the way it looked.

"You know, I can't wait 'till you get your own car and we don't have to ride the bus anymore" Sonny said. My birthday is 3 months away my parents promised me a new car, so me and Sonny will no longer need the bus.

"Ugh, speaking of the bus…" I said as it pulled up. We stood up, grabbed our backpacks and started walking to the bus.

Sonny got on and sat down about three rows back from the front. I was about to sit down next to her when someone pulled me back about two rows and sat me down next to them.

I was a little shocked at first but looked over and saw that it was my girlfriend who pulled me back.

"Oh hey Portlyn, what are you doing riding the bus?" I asked.

"My parents grounded me for having a party when they were gone and this was my punishment" she said, "But at least I can sit with my boyfriend!" and she started kissing me.

I pulled away and said "Portlyn not now" and sat back.

"Fine, but you will kiss me today" she said, sat back, crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"_Sure Portlyn, sure" _I thought.

The bus started to move and I looked over at Sonny, she was looking back at me, I gave her a small smile and shrugged. She smiled back and turned around.

We arrived at school and filed off the bus, I met up with Sonny and we walked into the building. We continued walking and headed up the stairs towards our lockers. I think it is pretty cool to have your locker right next to your best friend's.

She had locker 276 and I have 277.

We arrived at our lockers and set our backpacks down so we could open the locks. We entered our combination and opened our lockers. I picked up my backpack and took out my books, my helmet, yes a helmet, I'm the quarterback on the football team, and took out my jersey.

Sonny took out her books, a folder for band, and her uniform. Apparently they keep all the instruments in the classroom. We got our stuff together and headed off to Mathematics, our first class, which we had together.

We walked in and found seats towards the back then waited for class to start.

"Hey Sonny"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of Portlyn now? To me she is starting to get annoying"

"You're right; she is a little annoying now"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The bell rang and everyone quieted down as the teacher started to take attendance.

We were learning about limits this week and then we would have this huge test on Friday; ugh I don't like Mondays.

The whole class was pretty boring, but I paid attention, I couldn't fail on my team, the CHAMPIONSHIP was in 1 week and we were working our butts off to make sure we passed our classes and practiced a lot harder than normal.

Hmm that reminds me, I should ask Sonny if she is going to the game.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Finally class is over; now onto Science with Sonny and Portlyn.

While we were walking down the hall I asked Sonny about the game. "Hey Sonny are you coming to the big game this Saturday?"

"Of course I am, I'm in the band, and we are always there!" She said laughing.

"Right, sorry, well I guess I'm just really excited!" I said, felling really hyper, until Portlyn came up from behind me and started once again kissing me.

I pushed her off and said "Not now Portlyn"

"Ugh! If not now then when!" she whined.

"I don't know I just don't feel like it right now" I said and kept walking.

"Ugh!" she said and stormed off ahead to Science.

"Well, you're right she is really annoying" Sonny whispered to me once she was out of earshot.

"Yeah and now we have to go to class with her" I said as we started to enter the classroom.

**Well there you guys go; Chapter 1! Hope you like it! Send me a review and tell me what you think, should I continue this or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all my faithful readers and reviewers, I bet you guys HATE me right now for not updating in a long time, but I have been caught up in all my school work, so I most likely will only post things on weekends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC sadly.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**2.**

**(Chad)**

We entered the classroom and found seats, then waited for the teacher, Mr. Ramirez to come into the class.

I got hit in the head with a paper ball and then looked back to see Portlyn smiling and pointing to it on the floor.

I bent down and scooped it up. The note said _you coming to my party this Friday… well of course you are! Love ya babe!_

Ugh I totally forgot about that stupid party. I scribbled down _Can't, unless Sonny can come. _Then I threw the note back to her.

She read it and then made a disgusted face, wrote something down and threw it back. I caught it this time and it read _EW not Sonny! She will kill my party!_

_**(Here this will make it easier for me to type. Portlyn, **__Chad__**)**_

_Well I promised her we would go miniature golfing Friday_

_**Then just blow her off!**_

_No Portlyn! She is my best friend who I've known since I was 5. I will not do that to her!_

_**Fine bring her but she better not ruin my fun!**_

_Well _thanks_ for your generosity!_

_**I know I am so nice!**_

_I was being sarcastic_

_**Huh?**_

_Never mind_

"Hey what is that?" Sonny whispered to me and pointed to the note.

"Paper" I said.

"What is written on it?" she said and tried grabbing it.

"Nothing" I said and held it out.

"Let me see!" she said slightly louder. Great, she got Mr. Ramirez's attention.

"Ms. Monroe, Mr. Cooper. Hand it over" He said and I slowly passed him the note.

"You do know what will happen now don't you?" he asked and I nodded.

Mr. Ramirez cleared his throat and began to read.

"You coming to my party this Friday… of course you are! Love ya babe"

He looked down at me and asked "Who else was passing this note around?"

"Keep reading and you'll find out" I said not looking up.

He did what I said and gladly keep reading.

"Can't unless Sonny can come. EW not Sonny! She will kill my party! Well I promised her we would go miniature golfing Friday. Then just blow her off!" He stopped to take a breath and I looked over at Sonny who had some hurt in her eyes.

"Wait for it" I whispered.

"No Portlyn! She is my best friend who I've known since I was 5. I will not do that to her! Fine bring her but she better not ruin my fun! Well _thanks_ for your generosity! I know I'm so nice!" he paused and looked up at Portlyn who was playing with her hair then continued. "I was being sarcastic. Huh? Never Mind"

"See I told you to wait for it" I whispered to Sonny.

"Well Ms. Murray, it seems as if you and Mr. Cooper are going to join me after class today" Mr. Ramirez said and I groaned I did not want to be here after class and clean the room with her.

"Ok, now back to the lesson, we will be talking about genetics" Mr. Ramirez said.

The rest of class was boring, I already know about genetics and whatever so I just stared at the clock the whole time. Then finally it rings.

I walked up to Mr. Ramirez after everyone had left; I was stuck with Portlyn for about five minutes in here. I was cleaning off desk tops and the white board (You know, for dry erase markers and stuff) while Portlyn just stood there and complained about how the cleaning liquids would damage her manicured nails.

I finally finished and walked out of the room and to my locker, got my stuff for my next class, and walked to room 883. I quickly strolled into the room right before the late bell rang.

I quickly took my seat next to Sonny and put the rest of my stuff on the floor.

***Channy*Channy*Channy*Channy*Channy*Channy*Channy*Channy***

The end of the day finally came and it was time for football practice. I raced Sonny down the stairs and to the gym, (We have the same gym period together just there are different coaches for the girls and the guys, because the girls have a regular gym class, while the guys have practice) I just barely won.

I jogged over to the boy's locker room as Sonny went to the girl's one and we went our separate ways.

Once the coaches took attendance, they let us outside to start practice. We started off with two laps around the football field and then 20 push ups.

We worked on footwork mostly today and really just passing the ball to the other person. We worked hard for about and hour and a half, then we were dismissed and went home. I wasn't really happy about today because it is a Monday, the very beginning of the school week and really is just a pain.

***Channy*Channy*Channy*Channy*Channy*Channy*Channy*Channy***

**(Sonny)**

It was almost 10 so I was about to go to sleep. I was tired and I just wanted my rest. I quickly showered and wrapped a towel around my body. I made sure the curtains were closed before I went to go change because my window was obviously facing Chad's and he could see into my room.

**(Chad)**

Great… I totally forgot that my cousin was coming to town the week and he was staying with us for about 2 or 3 weeks. He was so smooth with girls that he thought he could get any one of them with just his smile. Even his name, James Conroy, made some girls act strange because he has probably already dated them before!

Ugh great… just great, he's here.

"Hey bro, how've ya been?" he said with a smirk.

"Ugh… fine?" I say.

"Dude this place is so messy, how do you live in here?" he said looking around my room, then stopped at my window.

"Holy crap dude! How lives there?!" he said and pointed to Sonny's window.

"Um, my best friend" I said.

"Oh OK… because if a girl lived there, then you would have hit the _Jackpot!_" he said.

"Uh James, a girl does live there, she's my best friend, her name is Sonny" I said and closed my curtains "But if her curtains are closed then she is probably changing"

"Wow dude, please tell me you take advantage of this!" he said and flailed his arms around.

"Huh?" I said confused and sat down on my bed.

"We really need to find out a way to see what she does when those curtains are closed!" he said and kept motioning to the window as he spoke.

"Dude! I would never do that to her! That is my best friend who I would do almost anything for! I've know her since I was 5!" I said and balled up my fist, "So don't say anything disrespectful about her… ever" I said and started to walk out of the room.

"Dude, I was just kidding, but I do have a quick question for you" he said and I turned around.

"What?" I asked and took a few steps forward.

"Is she hot?" he asked and crossed his arms.

"Well, I guess you could say that, I don't look at her that way though, she's my best friend" I said and sat back down on the bed.

"Then I will take that as a no, you can have her" he said and put his hands up.

Suddenly Sonny opened up her curtains and she was in her pajamas and had wet hair, I guess she had just taken a shower.

"Liar!" James yelled at me and slapped my arm, "She is SMOKIN' HOT!" he said and hit my arm again.

She looked around her room for a second and grabbed a blank journal and wrote '_Who is that?_'

I grabbed my own journal and wrote _'Cousin visiting for a couple weeks'_

'_Why is he hitting you?'_

'_He's calling me a liar'_

'_Lying about what?'_

'_Tell you later' _I wrote, the added, 'Night Sonny'

'Night Chad!' she wrote and closed her curtains again.

**I am so sorry that I took forever to post this chapter! I will update Best friends forever soon! Thanks for reading everybody! And sorry, I took a little bit of another story… sorry if you recognized some of this as your own.**


End file.
